Must Be Dreaming
by Liley4evr
Summary: Sammy just wants to find someone to hang with. Someone who won't judge her based on her appearance. She might have found that person. Dylan/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210. Obviously. Cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing stories on here. haha

A/N: I'm not expecting anyone to read it, but if by chance you do, PLEASE R&R. :)

* * *

My first day at WBHH (West Beverly Hills High), I knew I was going to be just fine. I fit in to the crowd, while still standing out. That's how I have always liked it. Everyone around here is rich, like my family. The only problem is most of the kids around here let the money get to their heads and now they're all stuck up just like their parents.

Brandon Walsh was the first one to talk to me. Said he knew what it was like to be the new kid and just wanted to help me around. He had just moved here recently from Minnesota. Me on the other hand moved from Viva Las Vegas! Beverly Hills isn't much different, except theres a beach here.

People around here are all a little more conceited than back home. Everyone in Vegas talks to the new kid asap. It's like you're trying to claim them before anyone has the chance to. Here, new kids are like the plague. No one besides Brandon even attempted to talk to me. I bet the only reason Brandon said anything was because he was sitting next to me in Chemistry. He asked me the basic new person questions. What's your name, where you from, do you like it here, and of course, where do you live. I answered them all, truthfully.

After class Brandon was waiting for me by the door. He asked me if I was going to be busy after school. I told him I wasn't and he asked me if I wanted a ride home. "Yeah. That'd be nice. Thanks." He smiled and left for his last class of the day. I turned and headed to English. English is my favorite subject, and I'm damn good at it. I wanted to get a job on the school newspaper, but the girl who runs it, Andrea, she said there were no open positions. I guess I'll live, right?

English was boring. The teacher made me get up in front of class and introduce myself. A snooty blond girl in the back scoffed at me when I said I was from Vegas. I looked at her and she just smiled. I can already tell I am not going to like her one bit. You can imagine how happy I was when the final bell rang. I stepped out of English and someone grabbed my arm. It was Brandon. I smiled just as the snooty blond walked out and over to Brandon. He put his arms around her and she hugged him. "Hey Brandon. I'm giving Bren a ride home so you don't have to wait for her, kay?" He smiled, "Thanks, Kel. Hey, did you meet Sammy?" She turned her head and pursed her tiny lips together, "Uh, yeah. We just had English together. So you moved from las Vegas?"

"Uh. Yeah. About a week ago." "Sweet. Well, I gotta get going. See you tonight Brandon." He waved and turned to me, "So, how about we get you home?" We walked out to Brandon's car and he opened my door for me. I smiled and got in. He jumped into the driver's seat and took off. We talked the whole way, about everything and nothing. As we pulled into the driveway he asked me what I was doing tonight. I shook my head, "Uh, nothing. Just sitting at home watching re-runs of Cheers." He laughed, "Well, me and some friends are going down to the beach for a bonfire. Wanna come?" I smiled, "Yeah, sure. Sounds nice." "Alright, I'll pick you up at 7. See you tonight."

He was sweet. I got out of the car and headed towards the back of the house where my guest house was. My parents are divorced and my mother hates me living with her, so she bought a house with a guesthouse so I could stay out of her hair. I walked inside and threw my bags on the ground. My puppy ran up to me and jumped on me. His name is Jackson, he's a 2 year old Boxer. He's my pride and joy and the best thing I ever got from my dad. I sat on the floor and played with him for a bit, before I climbed onto the couch and flipped on the tv. I still had a couple hours before Brandon came to get me, so I can watch some tv with Jackson.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to whoever read this. It's much appreciated. Hope it was worth it. I might continue if there are readers


End file.
